


Deserted

by upintheair99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon storyline, Cute, Fluff, M/M, My first fic, Original Character(s), Titans, a little sad, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, only at the end, outside the walls, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upintheair99/pseuds/upintheair99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's dream of going beyond the walls slowly turns into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserted

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write an Ereri fic for quite some time and I finally got round to doing it, here is the result.

It had been three days since the incident. Three days of riding their horses in an unknown direction. Three days of the two being so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they didn't speak a word. Three days. 

Eren’s dream of going beyond the walls and being free had slowly started to turn into a nightmare a while after leaving the walls. He looked into the distance as his mind slowly wandered back to the events that had caused him to be in this situation. 

-

The squad had stopped for a break; most of them were filling up their gas. Eren and Armin were sat side by side. They had finally made it, the outside world. The air was calm and still, only broken by the mutters coming from other squad members. Levi was on his horse observing the land around them; he wore the exact same deadpan expression that he always did. The peace and quiet was abruptly interrupted by the sound of footsteps as loud as the blows from a hammer. Silence fell among the squad and then, as if someone had flicked a switch, chaos erupted. The part of the squad filling up their gas was frantically trying to get their 3D maneuver gear back to working order. Armin ran over to help. Eren grabbed his horse to catch up to where Levi had abruptly stopped, the horses back drummed through Eren like the beat of his heart...and then he saw them...how many where there? Twenty? Thirty? There was no time to count; the first titan was so close. Almost without hesitation Eren lifted his thumb to his mouth. Green eyes locked with Grey, the last sight that he remembered.

-

Eren was bought back to the present after hearing a familiar voice to the side of him speak.

“Hey, Jaeger” Levi said “We’re stopping here.”   
“Y-yes, Sir.” Eren said, his voice sounding and feeling like he hadn't used it in years.

Eren didn't know why they were stopping so early but he still didn't hesitate in trusting Levi. After he had transformed into a titan he couldn't remember anything up until waking up in a tree with Levi, he’d been too scared to ask any questions about anything and so he kept them to himself but now his head was so full of questions that there was no room for anymore, his brain felt like it was going to explode if he didn't get the answers he needed so desperately. 

Whilst the two of them sat on a branch of an extremely tall tree Eren realized something, something that he couldn't believe he hadn't realized before, they hadn't seen a single titan since the incident. Eren’s face must have reflected his realization as his thoughts were interrupted by Levi’s voice.

“Something wrong, Jaeger?” He said as he watched Eren’s facial expression change immediately.

Eren was taken back for a moment. What wasn't wrong in this situation, He thought and how could Levi appear so calm after everything that had happened?

“Well, I was just thinking that we haven’t seen a single titan since...”He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  
“Yeah, I know.” He said, looking out in to the distance. He looked back at Eren. “That’s why we’re carrying on in this direction.”

Eren’s eyes widened and he felt a slight feeling of anger towards Levi, What about their comrades? They could have gone back to save them but instead they’re running away? They sacrificed all of them just to save their self?   
Eren looked down to the ground. 

“But what about everyone else? Did they...make it?” He said.

Eren almost felt as if he didn't want to hear the answer but still he listened carefully for Levi’s response.

“I don’t know.” Levi said as he pulled out some bread from under his cloak. He split it and offered one of the halves to Eren.

Eren turned his head to look what Levi was offering and could hardly believe that he had had food all this time, they had been living off of water for the past few days, Eren slowly took the bread from Levi’s hand.

“T-thank you.” Eren said as his eyes moved to levi. 

Levi looked back to him and their eyes locked. Eren could have been seeing things but he was sure he saw a tiny smile appear at the side of Levi’s lips, he looked away without a second thought and began to eat the bread. It was stale and it didn't taste good at all but he was so hungry that none of that mattered to him.  
The air was quiet, calm and peaceful only broken by the slight breeze that blew every now and again. Eren had so much to ask Levi, there was so much that he needed to know.

“Corporal...” Eren said whilst he looked out in to the distance. “What happened...after I...transformed?”

Levi had been dreading Eren to ask this question. He knew Eren hated failure and always blamed himself in situations that involved his comrades or the lives of others however Levi didn't want to lie to Eren, what good would that do?

“You were swarmed almost instantly and I had to cut you out of that shitty titan. I killed a few but more kept appearing and that’s when I grabbed you and left.” Levi said in the same tone that he always used.  
“But the others-“  
“I told you before, I don’t know. I couldn't see through all the stupid ass titans.” Levi said before drinking some water out of his Wineskin.  
“We should go back, maybe some of them survived...” Eren trailed off.   
“Yeah” Levi said as he stood up “that’s what I thought as well but then I realized that the bad points out way the good ones. If you want to go back, Eren, then go. Only you can make the choice, but I highly recommend that you stay with me.” 

And without another word, Levi was down the tree and on his horse. Eren froze for a while, deciding whether or not he should go back but he soon copied levi’s actions and was on his horse.

“I’ll stay with you, Corporal.” Eren said, his eyes set on the scenery in front of him.

What compelled Eren to go with Levi? His friends could be saved by him, he could get everyone back safely and yet he stayed by Levi’s side.  
-  
They had only been travelling for a couple of hours since the last break but the air had seemed to change, one obvious difference was that the wind had definitely increased.

“There might be a storm coming.” Eren said with a slight bit of distress.  
“Eren” Levi said as Eren turned to look at him. “Look at the sky.”

Eren tilted his head back slightly to get a better look. Levi was right, the sky was still as clear as a crystal. Not a single cloud to be seen.

“So what’s with this wind?” Eren mused.

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he looked into the distance. Eren was right to question the wind but what about the air. Levi had noticed that the air almost seemed salty, he had never experienced this before and as he looked into the distance he noticed something.

“Hey Jaeger,” Levi said, his facial expression showed he was deep in thought. “Stop here.”  
“O-okay,” Eren said, confused. “Is everything okay?”

Both of them stopped. Eren’s eyes where set on Levi, full of confusion.

“We’ll walk from here.” Levi said as he dismounted his horse.  
“Walk? Are you serious, Corporal?”  
“Extremely.”

Once again Eren didn't know why but he followed Levi’s orders and dismounted his horse. They started walking. Eren kept switching his eyes between the view in front of him and Levi, who was walking to the left of him. Eren was too busy looking at Levi that he didn't see it, he didn't see what was right there in front of him and then Levi stopped. Eren turned his head in one swift movement to the scenery which was in front of him. His eyes widened in complete disbelief, whilst the rest off his body tensed. Is this...the sea? The sea that Armin talked about? Made entirely out of salt water? It was all Eren could focus on. It was like an oasis rising from a sandy wasteland. The water shimmered in the sunlight which revealed even more of its beauty. Is this real? Am I dreaming? He somehow managed to turn his head to face Levi. Levi’s facial expression was about the same. Eren looked to the floor where he found small grains of gold which also shimmered in the sunlight. Is this sand? Both the sea and sand complemented each other perfectly.

A tear started to well up in Eren’s eye and slowly make its way down his face. Unable to take his eyes away from the sea Eren searched for Levi’s hand. He didn't know why he was doing this but as soon as he found it the two hands locked together like they were made to fit each others. Levi held Eren's hand firmly whilst a slight smile forced its way on to his face. Levi looked at Eren. Eren looked at Levi. Grey eyes locked with Green and the world around them seemed to stop.

“C-can I help you, I haven’t seen you around here before...are you lost?” 

Levi and Eren spun around simultaneously and found a young woman standing in front of them, she was small with blue eyes and blonde hair reaching down to her hips, she held a basket full of berries in her right hand whilst her left hung down by her side. As soon as the two spun around a smile appeared on her face. The two of them couldn't believe their eyes.

“Oh. I see. You’re from the walls aren't you?” The smile never left her face.

Both Levi and Eren were unable to speak. The young woman giggled a little.

“My names Agatha. You look like you've been out there for a while. Why don’t you follow me and I’ll get you cleaned up.” She said with an extremely welcoming tone.

Eren looked back to the sea. He couldn't help but smile. His dream had finally become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I've ever written, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't really think that they are in character but I tried my best, hahah. You're welcome to leave me a comment telling me if you liked it or not, I'll take all advice on board. Thanks for reading:D!


End file.
